Et, enfin, vivre
by AD vs AV
Summary: POV de deux êtres qui, malgré leurs différences, s'aiment et espère un jour nouveau. Seulement, le jour de la bataille finale, il hésite et elle l'aime...


**Note :** Ce petit OS rempli d'espoir pour mon petit John qui a 14 ans aujourd'hui. Bizoos poussin ! J'espère que ça te plaira.

* * *

_**Et, enfin, vivre**_

* * *

POV Harry

Harry était là, immobile, regardant avec un désespoir grandissant les gens se battre. Quelle idée que cette guerre ? Voldemort était là bas, et il le regardait, devinant sa peine, sa douleur et son horreur. Harry laissa rouler une larme. Pourquoi tout cela ?

_Tout devient insensé  
Le fond de nos pensées  
Est guidé par la société  
On ne pense qu'à blesser  
Pour pouvoir avancer  
Le meilleur n'est pas de lutter  
Je voudrais tant qu'on vive un instant  
Un retour dans le temps  
Pour réparer ce mal ancré  
A tout jamais !_

Il releva la tête. Tout cela était si bête… Se battre pour si peu de choses… Il aimerait pouvoir changer tout cela d'un claquement de doigts, empêcher ces hommes de s'entretuer pour si peu de chose… Harry aimerait que tout s'arrête soudainement, que les combattants échangent des regards hébétés, se rendent compte de ce qu'ils avaient fait… Mais cela ne se passerait jamais. La guerre ne prendrait fin qu'avec la mort d'un des deux. Hélas, leur guerre était éternelle. Jamais elle n'aurait de fin car, Harry le savait, lorsque l'un d'eux aurait gagné, deux autres prendraient leur place, ainsi pour l'éternité.

_Pourquoi !  
On ne s'arrête pas  
De faire couler le sang  
On ne pas se battre éternellement  
Le monde tourne en rond  
Aucune solution  
Sauvez-nous de cette mauvaise direction  
_

Harry secoua la tête. Il en avait marre. On l'avait toujours pris comme un pion, à déplacer avec modération. Le garçon regarda les hommes. Ils se battaient, telles des bêtes sauvages en manque de sang. Mais qu'était devenue la race humaine ? Elle n'était plus ce qu'elle avait, un jour, été. Harry sentit des larmes rouler sur ses joues creusées par l'amer désespoir. Il aurait tellement voulu retrouver son innocence, ne plus avoir à souffrir, pouvoir avoir une vie douce et heureuse… Mais c'était impossible, ce n'était qu'un rêve…

_On fait de nous des pions  
Comme dans les jeux d'action  
D'où vient ce besoin d'agression  
Des regards de travers  
Des échanges de colère  
Les Hommes ont perdu leurs repères  
Je voudrais tant freiner cet élan  
Stopper l'enchaînement  
Pour retrouver notre innocence  
Plus de souffrance  
_

Depuis le début, Harry savait que la guerre était inutile car elle ne résoudrait rien. Mais Voldemort n'avait pas la même idée que lui. Il avait tué, torturé, fait coulé le sang de nombres d'innocents… Et pour cela, Harry avait envie de faire couler le sang pour la première fois… N'est ce pas une forme de dépendance que tuer, quand on voit le Lord ? Harry n'en avait aucune idée. Mais il savait qu'à son tour, il risquait d'aimer de tuer… Un goût terrible, mais pourtant si doux… Il savait qu'il serait envoûté par cela mais, pour ceux qui comptaient sur lui, il se battrait, jusqu'au bout et contre lui-même !

_Pourquoi !  
On ne s'arrête pas  
De faire couler le sang  
On ne pas se battre éternellement  
Le monde tourne en rond  
Aucune solution  
Sauvez-nous de cette mauvaise direction  
_

Harry leva le regard vers le château. Ses yeux glissèrent sur les nombreuses fenêtres, les tours familières, les courbes profondes des pierres… Il connaissait ce château, il en avait fait sa maison. Jamais il ne supporterait qu'il soit détruit par le règne de Lord Voldemort. Il ne fallait pas perdre.

_Je voudrais tant qu'on vive un instant  
Un retour dans le temps  
Pour réparer ce mal ancré  
A tout jamais !_

Son regard s'arrêta sur une fenêtre. Il sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie. Il croisa des yeux noisettes inquiets auxquels il répondit d'un affectueux sourire. Il sentait une énergie nouvelle croître dans sa poitrine, lui insuffler une nouvelle vie, un nouvel espoir. Sa magie, jusque là lassée, semblait renaître de ses cendres.

_Pourquoi !  
On ne s'arrête pas  
De faire couler le sang  
On ne pas se battre éternellement  
Le monde tourne en rond  
Aucune solution  
Sauvez-nous de cette mauvaise direction_

(Pourquoi, L5)

Et il se dirigea vers le Lord, après un dernier regard avec la douce de sa vie et avec la ferme intention de gagner et de vivre à nouveau.

* * *

POV Ginny

Elle faisait les cents pas, attendant douloureusement la fin du combat. Serait-il encore vivant, pourrait-il la voir à nouveau ? Elle avait les nerfs à fleur de peau et ne pouvait rien supporter. Même Ron et Hermione, qui pourtant étaient gentils avec elle. Ginny poussa un cri :

-Dégagez !

Les pauvres élèves s'écartèrent de la fenêtre. Et la jeune fille s'y posta, le regard empli de détresse le cherchant sur le champs de bataille.

_Il faut se battre pour que nos enfants voient la vie en rose  
Que leur avenir ressemble à autre chose  
Je fais hommage à tous les plus grands combattants  
Je les soutiens le poing en avant  
Il faut se battre pour que nos enfants voient la vie en rose  
Que leur avenir ressemble à autre chose  
Je fais hommage à tous les plus grands combattants  
Je les soutiens_

Elle le remarqua, à l'écart. Elle devinait autour de son corps fin et athlétique un halo de remord et de douleur. Elle sentit sa peine et retint ses larmes. Il ne fallait pas qu'il abandonne si prés du but ! Il ne fallait pas que tout ce qu'il avait vécu se glisse sur son esprit et l'obnubile !

_Pourquoi? Y'en a qui meurent de faim  
Et leur souffrance est sans fin  
Ils dorment dehors dans le froid  
Pourquoi? Personne ne les voit  
Pourquoi? On l'a abandonné,  
On n'a pas su l'aimer  
Il a grandit sans sa mère,  
Sans amour et sans repères  
_

Elle glissa sa main sur son ventre gonflé. Il fallait qu'il se batte malgré son enfance brisé, malgré sa vie ruinée, sa famille détruite, malgré le malheur qui avait plané sur sa vie depuis toujours. Mais il devait gagné. Pour elle, pour leur enfant.

_Il faut se battre pour que nos enfants voient la vie en rose  
Que leur avenir ressemble à autre chose  
Je fais hommage à tous les plus grands combattants  
Je les soutiens le poing en avant  
Il faut se battre pour que nos enfants voient la vie en rose  
Que leur avenir ressemble à autre chose  
Je fais hommage à tous les plus grands combattants  
Je les soutiens  
_

Sa main caressa son ventre où vivait une vie. Un petit garçon, qui serait sûrement le portrait de son père. Elle pensa fortement à Harry, qui, malgré ses 18 ans, semblait aussi faible qu'un nouveau né.

-Regarde-moi… suppliait-elle.

Et, comme dans un rêve, elle le vit lever le regard sur elle. Ses yeux verts, assombris de douleurs, en croisant les siens, s'illuminèrent de mille étoiles.

_Pourquoi? Il n'a pas d'avenir  
Il doit se battre pour ne pas mourir  
C'est la guerre, il doit survivre  
Eh eh eïh eïh ...  
Pourquoi? Des peuples sont massacrés  
Oh non, toutes libertés  
Pourquoi? Nos frères ont du sang sur les mains  
Et toi dis-moi pourquoi tu t'plains?  
_

Ginny eut un sourire attendri. Il avait tellement changer, le petit Harry qui ignorait tout de la magie. Il était passé par maintes étapes, persuadé de ne pas avoir d'avenir, de devoir survivre à ses nombreux ennemis…

_Il faut se battre pour que nos enfants voient la vie en rose  
Que leur avenir ressemble à autre chose  
Je fais hommage à tous les plus grands combattants  
Je les soutiens le poing en avant_  
_Il faut se battre pour que nos enfants voient la vie en rose  
Que leur avenir ressemble à autre chose  
Je fais hommage à tous les plus grands combattants  
Je les soutiens_

Mais pourtant, il avait toujours eu de l'espoir. Il s'était battu pour un jour pour pouvoir vivre… Et maintenant, il ne lui fallait plus que faire un pas pour avoir ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. Un simple pas pourtant si grand… De ses yeux marrons, elle le supplia d'y arriver, de le tuer pour qu'enfin, ils puissent vivre.

_Il faut se battre pour que nos enfants voient la vie en rose  
Que leur avenir ressemble à autre chose  
Je fais hommage à tous les plus grands combattants  
Je les soutiens le poing en avant  
Il faut se battre pour que nos enfants voient la vie en rose  
Que leur avenir ressemble à autre chose  
Je fais hommage à tous les plus grands combattants  
Je les soutiens_

(Pourquoi, Kayliah)

Alors, elle le vit s'avancer vers Voldemort, la tête haute, la baguette levée, prêt à aller jusqu'au but. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes de joie. Dans son attitude, on savait qu'il gagnerait. Harry ferait payer au Lord tout ce qu'il avait fait, en particulier la vie qu'il lui avait pourrie offerte. Le fruit de ce que Voldemort avait détruit, c'était ce que Harry allait lui faire subir. Il allait récolter ce qu'il avait semé, oh oui ! Ginny sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie.

Il allait pouvoir vivre.

Oui, enfin.

* * *

Fin !

Voilà un autre tit OS. J'espère que ça vous plaira !


End file.
